A light weight cargo deck includes a floor comprised of tubular extruded aluminum panels and side rails formed as one piece from extruded aluminum. The floor is supported by a plurality of longitudinal support members (i.e., main beams) in some embodiments.
A plurality of support posts rotatably affixed to the longitudinal support members extend upwardly from the deck and may be used by overhead cranes to lift the cargo deck. The support posts are rotatable to a stowed position such that multiple cargo decks may be stacked when unloaded.